Paper Crane Wish:Book Two: Wish Upon a Star
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Bonnie is now a member of NEST and dealing with a whole lot of crap/ Robbie left for collage, a Traitor has been found and Our Favorite Captain has a seceret. Squeal to Paper Crane Wish OC/cannon. M just in case.
1. Damn, Just Damn

Ch1 Damn, Just…Damn

One hot afternoon, on an unmarked island of the coast of Texas, was rumored to be a super secret Military base. This base known to few as National Elements and Support of Transformers, or NEST as the solders living there fondly calls it.

A lone girl, looking no older than her early twenties, stalked the grounds of NEST. Her butt length hair shines a dark brown in the heated light of the summer day. It swayed in rhythm with her angry pace. In a pair of achromatic camo-cargo pants, black tank top with a jeweled black widow crawling from her left breast down to her right hip. Adoring her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves with the words 'fuck-off' across the knuckles. On her feet was a pair of modified steel toed boots. Complete with toe knife and mini-motorized roller blades.

The most eye catching feature about this young woman, was not her crimson bangs, but what the bangs were hiding. The woman's eyes were slightly different colors. Her left eye was green, while the right was lavender. These two colors were so close in shades; that at a distance, they looked to be blue!

She was not in a good mood, this girl. The tell tale sign of her mood was the excise of force she used with each step she took. Captain Bonnie Killain, head of the Lunar Wolves, also known as Alpha; Cap; Taichou; Wolf; or Okami , was not happy.

No~ she was pissed. With Inu and herself butting heads all the time: like a couple of Testosterone driven Aries rams! She was beging to doubt herself and her ability to lead her team- no, her pack when on and off the battle field. Looking at her watch, Bonnie saw it was time to head over to Sacramento for her weekly business trip that she had started two months ago.

With a sigh, Bonnie headed over to Hero's room/home. It had been two years since she had almost lost them and the once small family has grown quite a bit in the last two years. Sparks was almost full grown and had a little brother to help protect. Not to mention another sibling on the way. Thinking about her family. She let a small smile appear on her face. Most girls her age would freak at being a Grand ma before she's in her sixties, but for some reason it didn't bother her. After their resurrection from the All Spark, she hasn't let any of her Techno-wolves on any dangerous missions.

Hero's room was right next to hers, but was across from Keleana's. This meant that Bonnie would have to go past DeAnna's door which was right across from her own.

Not thinking much of it, Bonnie walked by DeAnna's partly cracked door… and heard something very disturbing…

"What's taking so long flesh-bag! You were supposed to have found the place where they buried Megatron's body by now!" Bonnie stopped and stood by the wall to listen in on her. "Damnit Screamer! This is a highly delicate situation! Do you know what would happen if the Bots or Wolves found out I've been passing information to the Decpticons? So drink so coolant and CHILL OUT!" She heard Inu take a breath. "Once I Kill that Bot Banger, Killain on the Shang-hi Mission, I'll become Alpha and you'll get all the data-Key for NEST."

Bonnie slid down the wall as silent tears of despair ran down her cheeks as incoherent thought sped through her mind. 'Scream=Starscream + DeAnna + Why = Jealousy + Kill me = TRAITOR' Bonnie quickly got back to reality and listened intently for anything else. "I hope so, Fleshy. If you don't up hold your end of the deal, you want have to worry about you're 'friends' finding out about our little deal." Then there was silence.

Making sure not to be heard, she sped to her room and with a running start, flung herself onto her bed to sob. As her heart broke a little bit more at the fact a person she had considered a sister, betraying her. She bawled her eyes out, in hope that it was all just some terrible nightmare.

_Child of Man, what is it that make you leak from you optics and Spark?_

_'I've just been betray by someone I thought to be like family to me!'_

_I'm sorry, Little Prime. I wish there was something I could do_

_'Just being with me is enough, Sparky. You've been like a mother to me and for that I am grateful.'_

The All Spark was speechless. She didn't know what to say to such a declaration. So instead, she gave Bonnie the feeling of a hug.

_You're most welcome, My Little Spark._

Indulging in the feeling of a mother's 'hug', Bonnie sighed in contentment. Wish her father on temp leave; she hadn't been able to get many 'family' hugs. Sure the hugs she got from her human pack were okay, but they just weren't the same.

Finally deciding to get up, Bonnie walked out of her room and knocked on Hero's door. The door opened to find an eye level black techno-wolf with the traditional Autobot-blue optics. He had gotten the strange idea to have his Alt-mode based after the large CGI wolves from the 'Twilight' Series.

"Mom didn't think we'd see ya till after the Shang-hi mission!" Her 'son' exclaimed. Wincing slightly at the mention of the China Mission, she laughed nervously. "HA! I just wanted to see my wonderful grand-sparks!" Hero gave a bark laugh. "Well, Sparks is the only one up right now. Shiva is asleep and so is IronFang. That Pup can chew through anything!" Groaning his mother replied. "Don't remind me!" Thinking of when Fang had begun teething. _'He had acrtually knawd through IironHide's food! _"Gran, you've been hanging with the bots too much!" Anouced Sparks, as he trotted into the living room. Giving the pup a mock glare she retorted. "Sparks, you know as well as I do, that most humans can't make the right sounds for the Bot's language, other wised I'd be cussing out the prick Gallaway in Cybertornain!"

Both Mechs laughed at her comment. "True ma, very true. Now tell me why this doesn't feel like a social visit?" Bonnie looked to her son. "You know me too well." She sighed. "I need a favor from both you and Sparks." Bother Hero's And Sparks ears perked. "We're all Ears mom." She gave a quiet chuckle. "Thank you both, but know this, part of what I have to tell you is just as secret as the All Spark Shard."

Getting their attention, Bonnie took a deep breath and continued. "Not ten minutes ago, I found something very…" She was starting to choke up. Clearing her throat in irritation she said. "Very disturbing." Pausing, she looked bot bot-wolves in the optic and started. "There's a traitor in the pack." Hero snarled with such great fousicsness that it made both Bonnie and Sparks take a step back.

"WHO?!" Growled out the angered bot. "Who would dare betray the pack! After all we've done?!" Bonnie stepped towards her angry son and smoothed out his fur-plates. "It's someone from my side of the pack, Hero. None of the bots would do such a thing. Hell, Optimus would gladly rip out his own spark and hand it to Megatron, then betray a comrade or friend."

Sparks walked up and bumped his snout on his grandmother's shoulder. "Who..?" Her eldest grand spark whimpered. Afraid to know, but needing to know who to protect who from. Looking into Hero's optics, the young Alpha saw the unyielding pain and sorrow his mother's eyes showed.

She utters one word to her son. "Inu." Shock was evedent with that one word equivilent to a plasma cannon to the spark. Hero thought he might glitch. "DeAnna?... why she-" Hero whispered in dispair the quickly turned into a growl. Still petting her son Bonnie whisperd. "Jealousy. She wants to be Alpha, even thought there was a fair vote." Clearing her throat she continued. "But that wasn't the favor I wish to ask of you. Hero I'd like you to take my place on the China Mission. Also, I'd like the help of my granp-spark with a ride to Sac. Theres some buisness there that I need to tie up.

Hero sat at attention and said. "I'd not only be glad, but _honnored _to take you place for todays mission. With a nod, bonnie stated her own dissmissal. "I'd love ta give ya a lift , G-ma!" Sparks stated with a wag of his huge meatal tail. "Now whose been hanging with the bots too much?" Bonnie teased as she heard Jazz's manner of speech coming out of her Grand spark. "Tell Shiva that she's to get plenty of rest! Or I'll sic Ratchet on her!" Bonnie threatened as she left her familie's room.

Giving the TRAITOR'S door a vicous glare, Okami left to speak with her truck.

Walking down the hall to the Bot's hanger, Bonnie made a note to run by Walmart for supplies for her 'mission' when they hit main-land. "Lets see, I'll need a small cake; fresh strawberries; a story book; a back-pack fulled with grade school supplies; a coat; shoes; and lastly pick up the bio –statis-tracker necklace from the med bay.' She had Ratchet in on her secert 'mission' for a while now and had came up with the bio-tracker. Stoping a moment to thikn she had remembered that Rachet had given it to her yesterday and jogged back to her room to snag it as, the mox it was in was on top of her dresser. then she jogged back half way and stolled the rest of the way to the Autobot hanger.

As she thought about her personal mission, she was glad she hadn't told any one, but Ratchet with DeAnaa turning traitor and all._ 'If I had told the pack, then Inu, whould have told the Decepticons and they'd use my secert against me!'_ Bonnie thought grimly.

Arriving at Optimus' office, she knocked and waited for and answer. Not hearing one, she queitly opened the dor. "Optimus?" Walking inside the huge office, seeking the bot who had resided his fate to the evil paper work._ 'Which I have breeding on my own desk…lovely.'_ She thought in dismay.

Continueing her quest, she saw some new things in the Prime's office. There was a stair well and a cat-walk all around the room, so that humans could talk to him and eye level and not fear of hurting their necks. TwoAutobot sized steel renforced chairs sat inforn of a huge steel desk. Upon said desk was a pile of data pads, a cube of energon and a very familiar colored helm.

Decideding to scale the lage desk, Bonnie made her way to the top in a matter of minutes to find Optimus slumped over on his desk, useing a data pad he had been filling out as a pillow. On said pad was a symbol that was beeing made continueously. Thanks to the cube's engery being inside her, she had bouts of Cybertonain knowlogde.

_That symbol means 'balls' or as it is being repeated, it would be like yelling 'dick'._

Bonnie tried to stifle her giggles, but the image of Optimes yelling 'Balls' at the top of his voive-processor, had just made her day. Suddenly a warm wiggle like feeling erupted from her chest. She looked at her chest then to Optimus to find him about wake.

Watching as he onlines his optics and streatch. The noise his joints make sounded like a cross between a groaning crane and the hissing sound a train makes. Which she figured was the eqivilant to popping joint after being stiff for so long. Waiting for him to notice her presence, Bonnie took out her cellphone and took a qick picture of him stretching, which she thought was cute. Even if he was a gaint alien robot.

Optimus finally looking down on his desk, made him vent at the amount of data-pads he had left to fill out. This is when he noticeted his charge. "Bonnie? What are you doing here?" A nano-kilik later he asked. "More importantly _when_ did you get here?" Hopping she wasn't there when he was recharging on his desk. It was embarssaing habit had had yet to break. Noticing the smirk on his charges face made him wonder if he was going to regret his question…

"Now Optimus, I'd think by know you'd know where sparklings come from! But if you insist, I came from my mother's womb 20 years ago. IN the back of my Dad's Taxi cab." Optimus was having a hard time holding in his laughter and he almost had it under his control, till she added. "If you need some one to ask, talk to myself or Ratchet. Cause if you ask one of the soldiers you'd most likely end up on a porn site." His charge had said all this, with a mono-tone voice and an blank face.

Prime couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down into a deep throated chuckle. The brought a smile to the young captain's face. She knows that Optimus needs to laugh more that and she loved the sound of his laughter. It was a like smoothed velvat on her skin.

Once optimus finished laughing he asked. "What is it that you need, Bonnie?"_ 'You'_ was what she thought. The bi-coloerd woman looked up into the Autobot leader's eyes and saw that his optics didn't seem as old as they had moments ago. They seemed about the same age has hers, maybe even a few years older. Shaking her head of airent thoughts, she said. "I just wanted to let you know, that Hero will be taking my place for the China mission today."

Confused on why she wouldn't go and quickly wondering if she was alright. "Why? You'r not ill or damaged are you?" Hearing his concered tone quickly explained. "No, no no! I have a small matter that needs to be taken care of in Sacramento. Also Hero was starting to get restless." Accepting Bonnie's reasoning, even if he suspected she wasn't telling the whole truth. "Very well, I she see you upon your safe return." Shaking her head Bonnie smiled up at her secert crush/spark-mate. "You should get some more rest before you hit Shang-hi. The red tape can wait, recharge and refuel. Then when you get back, you can exterminate the vermaine known as _'paper work'_ from your desk." Shaking his helm as he watched his charge walk out of his office.

He cared for the young leader, quite a bit accutally. He had been grieving for so long over the loss of his spark-mate to be: Nova, that he had almost forgotten what it was like to care that deeply for someone.

Taking his maybe-love-intrest's advice and recharged for a few more breems.


	2. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Xireana: sorry for the long wait! had to fix a few personal problems before I could continue.

With out further a due here's chapter 2!XD

Chapter two

A few hours later, Bonnie had gotten all that need to be done, but to tell the pack about the switch.

Calling a pack meeting, she waited for everyone to arrive. To no surprise that each pack member came accompanied with an Autobot. Torin and Ratchet were first to arrive. From what Bonnie could hear, they were talking about what should be ready, when they returned from the mission. Next came Kaleena and IronHide. Bother were comparing weapons, swapping stories from the more amusing missions they had done. And having IronHide giving her a few pointers. Robbie was hitching a ride to Princeton with Sam, while Bee would be watching them, Optimus, had apparently woken back up and had been conversing with Lennox before the mission.

Lastly came in Jazz and DeAnna, but to both Hero and her's surprise, they came in arguing.

"What have I done wrong?! Why Can't you trust me?!" DeAnna cried in frustration.

"Cause you changed, lil Lady. An not in ta good way." Snapped Jazz with a glare, lifting his vizor up to make it more pressing.

Getting slightly irritated, Okami cleared her throat, but no one was listening. With one final sigh, Bonnie told Hero to hand her the Air Horn. Doing as he was told, the young techno wolf proceeded to turn off his Audio receptors. By using the gifted air horn, the young Captain got a wonderful reaction from human and bot alike. They'd yell, cringe, and just scowled at the younger female and salute her with the American Bird.

Giving a bit of a laugh, Bonnie stated. "Glad to have all of your attention. There shall be a a slight change in the China Mission set up." She watched some confused expressions as she continued. "I've already run this by Optimus and he has no qualms about it. I will not be accompanying you on this Mission." Then began the exclamations and questions. Sighing, Bonnie used the air horn again.

"As I was saying, I will not be joining you on this day's mission. Hero, my son and first NBT, will be taking my place. Now, are there any questions?" Looking around she saw Kaleana raise her hand. "Yes, Tora?" "What the hell! I mean you NEVER skip out on a mission! What gives?!" Kaleana ground out. Torin added. "Your not ill or injured are you?" Which prompted Ratchet to scan the young leader. Bonnie smiled at the two medics. "As Ratchet's scan most likely stated I'm not sick or hurt. I do however, have some very important business in Sacramento today and I can't miss it."

DeAnna snapped, "What, now your too good to go out into the field?!" Giving a disproving look, Bonnie lectured. "You know I'd never ask something of my pack that I wouldn't do myself." "Then why won't you tell us why your leaving? What business is so~ _important_ that you'd leave us in _harms way_!" Bonnie growled. "I'm not leading you to your death! How dare you think I'd leave the pack with my tail between my legs?! I am not leaving you defenseless! You are all well trained and have seasoned solders going with you. Not to mention you have the Autobots going sw well! I highly doubt _you_ tell the pack _everything_ you do!" Bonnie snarled the last part as she glared daggers at DeAnna.

The traitor took a step back, startled by her captains dark look directed to her. "Lieutenant Everdark, I'd like a word with you after the meeting. Captain Killain had ordered. Turing to the rest of the pack she added. "Also I have not been keeping secrets, simply with holding personal information until the right time. Ratchet has also been my confidant in this endeavor."

Standing at attention she said. "The wolf is only as strong as the pack and the pack is only has strong as it's wolves." Putting her right fist over her heart as she said this. The rest of the pack did the same as they recited their motto and to her surprise so did the present Autobots. However, she did notice that her lieutenant did not recite the motto nor do the motions. Feeling quite feral at that moment, she added. "Sic Gorgiamus Alius Subjectatus Nunc. We gladly feast on those who would subdue us." She smiled proprietorial that showed over her longer than normal k-9 teeth.

IronHide like that smile and stated so. "I'd give my left ball baring to see what you'd do to a con in the mood your in!" Adding a laugh at the end. Giving the old weapons master a smirk she replied. "Just ask Tora, I'm sure she has one of my 'incidents' on film. Either that or ask her for some stories."

Watching as the rest of the group disperse, Bonnie ordered. "Come with me." She watched as her former friends hesitantly followed her. The were walking by a loading C-17 when she stopped. "Have I wronged you in some way?" the young captain asked quietly. "N-no..." Turning to look her lieutenant in the eyes, asked. "Then why?" Scared and slightly confused, DeAnna asked. "Why what?" Anger instantly flowed across the alpha's face as she quietly growled. "I know. And you best hope you die out there. Cause if you don't, I will kill you on sight, and I won't miss, I promise you that." The person once known as Inu, Coward before the infuriated leader. "Dismissed."

The traitor began to scurry away when Bonnie added. "Oh and one more thing," DeAnna looked back with fear. "If you get anyone of my Pack; including the Autobots injured or worse, and you some how manage to survive the mission," Pausing Bonnie looked strait at her. "I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way I know how and leave you to die a slow death." The expression DeAnna saw on Bonnie's face was the mask she wore when she would hunt. And it showed how willing she really was to not just kill her, but torture her and murder her slowly. With a shaky nod, the well cowed woman left like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

'Might as well be." Bonnie thought in morbid amusement. Closing her eyes, she let out a depressed sigh. She then went in search for her grand-pup. After what seemed like hours, Bonnie finally found Sparks. Who was flirting with Arcee. Her previous bad mood forgotten, and goofy smile grows on her face as she decides to tease her grand-pup.

"Aren't you just adorable!" Startled, both bots fell onto the floor and into a compromising position at that. "I'd love to have some Great-grand pups, but aren't you two going a bit fast?" She teased. Looking up from the floor, Sparks gave his grandmother a heated glare as he cried indignantly. "Gran!" "Sorry Arcee, I couldn't resist the moment." She apologized to a the flustered femme. "I understand. If it was my grand-spark I would have done the same." Smiling and the unnoffened femme, she laughs. "Glad to not have made offense! Saddly I must steal away my grand-pup for a while. We should be back by tomorrow morning." Arcee smiled. "Good to know." Waving good bye to her friend, Bonnie dragged Sparks to the air strip.

"Gran! Did you have to do that?" Whined the mech wolf. Merely turning her head enough to glance at her grand-pup, Bonnie arched her right eye-brow in amusement. Dropping down his head to sulk, he mutters dryly, "What am I saying? This is GRAN I'm talking about! Of course she _couldn't _resist making a fool out of me..." "I didn't make a fool out of you." Sparks looks up to see what she meant. "You can do that on your own." She states with a smirk. Bonnie then dashes off towards the C-17.

For a second Sparks watched as he grandmother, a trained warrior and youngest unit leader in the US. run off cackling like a mad woman. With a sigh he runs after her, hoping that she wouldn't hurt anyone.


	3. Teasing

Hey i'm here once again and this is just a little short chapter.

Chapter 3 Teasing

Bonnie cackled, wondering if she'd finally lost it .Suddenly catching sight of her Optimus, but then Pauses in mid-step to reconsider her thoughts. _'**MY** Optimus? Did I really just think that?'_ With a shake of her head, Bonnie quickly sped towards him. Optimus was observing the mission loadings, when a now familiar tug on his spark came.

Looking over his left shoulder, Prime saw his friend or something more, was running to him. Laughing as if she had just made some mischief. As he lowered his servo for her to get on, he watched as she dove for it and dissolved into a pile of giggles.

Giving a quiet chuckle he asked. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere, Bonnie?"

"I just came by to wish my truck luck, before I left." Blinking his optics for a moment in surprise, "_Your _truck?"

Seeing as she took a stubborn stance that he had known Mrs. Lennox to use, Bonnie then replied. "Yes. MY truck. I wear the pants here!"

Getting a mischievous thought, something Optimus hadn't had in many a vorn. Lifting a brow plate at her, he states in a cool tone. "By all technicality, that is true. I do not WEAR pants."

Bonnie gave a mock glare. "Don't be a smart ass!"

"My back side has no mental processor, how could it be intelligent?"

"Stop it!"

He tried to stop"..." But couldn't help it. "Are you talking to me or my supposedly intelligent aft?"

Groaning in defeat, the captain flopped onto her back in Optimus's hand. "Ugh! Fine you win!" Looking up she sees her guardian's shit eating grin of victory. Pouting she sated. "Your an ass, you know that right?"

The Autobot leader smirked. "No, that is IronHide with out his cannons."

Taking a minute to imagine it, she quickly burst into another fit of giggles. Holding her stomach as she tried to breathe. Only after she got control over her self did she look back up at her Guardian. "Really, I just came to wish you luck, Boss Bot." A nickname the soldiers of NEST had gotten into a habit of call him. Motioning for Optimus to come closer, the Autobot leader drew his servo closer to his face. Bonnie then gave his cheek plate a hug. Seeing as that was all her small body could reach. "Please come back safe." She whispered in a shaky into his audio receptor.

Looking back at the small, selfless and yet ever so brave femme that he had the honnor of being in charge of protecting. She was scared. Fear for _his _safety. Granted not much could damage him, but he still saw the silent terror in her mismatched jewel like eyes. Determination settling in his spark he stated. "I will. The Same goes to you." Giving a finally nod, Bonnie scurried down Optimus's form like a retro-squirrel. Only to be met with her irked grand-spark.

Optimus watched as she left, feeling the now familiar empty void form in his spark when she was not in the room with him. Rubbing the spot over his spark, hopping to reduce the sensation. With no luck, he gave a sigh as the rest of the team went inside the C-17.

"Don't worry Optimus, your spark-mate will be here when you return." Teased the weapons master. "We're not mated!" Optimus snapped. Then mumbled, "Haven't even courted her yet..."

Jazz ended up have the luck to have come in at that moment. "Ya said _yet_! That means ya plan ta ask her!" His lieutenant stated. Switching to comm, so Optimus could express what he felt with out scaring their human allies.

**.:We're too different species! It wouldn't work. Besides, her government wouldn't allow it.:. **Optimus sullenly stated.

**.:Optimus, I've smelt her pheromones levels. They go off the chart when she's near you. Not only that, her heart pumps faster and her eyes dilate.:. **Ratchet had stated, putting his two credits in.

**.:It's true. I have heard Kaleana speak highly of her. How she had given them all a place to stay when she was out on the street:.** IronHide added.

Ratchet the remembered something Torin had said. **.:My assistant Torin has told me much about how the young femme had saved her from being sold on the black market.:. **

Jazz sighed. **.:All ma charge seems ta do is complain and insult er leader. How she's selfish, ta busy ta be with em, and insults er in so many ways dat I thought she had been speak'en a different language!:. **

Optimus a concerned look to his second in command. **.:How long has this been going on?:. ..:bout 28.07693 Orn. After de first five times, I had assumed she and Alpha had gotten into an argument of some sort. But now...:. **Jazz had trailed off no knowing how to handle his charge.

Seeing the pained look on his old friend's plates. **.:I'll have one of the Twins take over as being Inu's Guardian:.**

**.:Thanks Boss Bot:. **

**.:No Thanks needed, old friend:. **Optimus stated as he set a servo on Jazz's shoulder.

All the Autobots assigned to the Shanghai mission, transformed into their receptive alt-mode and boarded the C-17. Epps walked up to his long time friend. "Hey Will, how long till we land?"

"Five hours give or take."Lennox replied.

Epps than whined. "Aw man, we're gonna be stuck on this bird for a while! And no inflight movie ta boot!"

Another Solder added. "Or Sexy flight attendants!"

Will laughed. "Yeah well you non-committed ones can dream of those. I have a couple lovely ladies waiting for me at home."

Epps groaned. "Speak for your self! I have five! And it's _that _time of the month. I have evil femmes to deal with when I get back!" This thought made the rest of the men on the plane shutter and pity master Sargent Robert Epps.

Jazz glad for the subject changed asked. "What ya mean evil? I met all yer femmes they sweeter then sugar!"

Will laughed at Epps plight. "Look up PMS and you'll understand."


	4. Mission

Geetings! This is Xireana with a new chapter! Please enjoy!

Bonnie had followed he grand spark onto the tar mat and watched as Sparks transformed into a small two person helicopter. "Please board the one PM flight to Sacramento CA. Keep limbs inside the Autobot at all times, thank you!" Laughing at her grand-spark's smart-alec comment and took off towards the main land.

Thinking she added, "Sparks, look through the news channles on anything that has to do with Shanghi." "Got it!" Puting up hi radio, Bonnie listened to what was happeneing.

"_Newsflash from the BBC. Breaking news out of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill_ _in the Shanghai factory district. We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We will bring you any new information as we get it."_ Rubbing her chest in worry, Bonnie mumbles. "And so it begins..."

**In DC**

"NEST Seahawks approaching target. Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir. Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius." Geniral Morshower had heard from the base. "All right, give NEST team the go." "Black Hawks, you're clear to land."

**In Shanghai**

"Ding-a-ling! Come out and get your ice cream." Said a voice in an old ice cream truck as it went through a deserted part of the city. "Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whupping." Commented another. Back on the C-17 flying over the city, Optimus began to think about what had happen in the last few years...

_'__For the last two years,_ _an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command.'_

"Arcees, get ready to launch." He had stated to the femme triplets. (We're locked and loaded.)

'_Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries_ _around the globe.'_

**Shanghai, People's Republic of China**

"All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is "toxic spill." They had to evac the area for search and rescue." Major William Lennox had stated over the radio. Turning to his best friends Robbert Epps and Guardain Ironhide he commented. "This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight." Epps gave a nod, While IronHide made no move that he had heard what Will had said. "Roll in Alpha through Echo now. Move out! Let's go! " Epps had ordered. Lennox Had hear what Epps had said and looked to the dark Weapons Master towering above him. "All right, Ironhide. We got echoes." Then over the radio stated. "Vamos, Steel stacks at 2 o'clock." Looking about Ironhide began to smell something wreched. It made his tanks turn. "He's here. I smell him."

Dozens of infantrymen from the PRC Nanjing Military District retreated down the narrow Shanghai street beneath the glowing moon. Their movements were staggered; one group would stop, unleash a stream of antitank missiles, and retreat, while a group of fleeing soldiers would cover them. From the west echoed the thump-thump of artillery.

Wreathed in fire from the humans' attacks, an enormous Decepticon rumbled after them on a gigantic single wheel. Another wheel hung over his metallic face and energy weapons mounted on his "shoulders" lashed the retreating soldiers. The human attacks slowed the monstrous mechanical alien, but they did not stop him.

"They're getting cut to pieces down there," Master Sergeant Robert Epps said inside the NEST helicopter overlooking the battle. "When are the Autobots going to jump in?" "Yeah they need some serious help." Commented Tori in her Crane uniform. Tora, or Kaleana just laughed. "Allow me!" Taking out a Bazooka and turning on her motor-blades, she sped off towards the battlefield. Hero sighed. "She never was one to be patient..."

"Just wait," Major William Lennox said, eyes narrow and sweat beading on his forehead as he watched the battle in the streets below. He had seen one of the wolves go and attack the huge Decepticon.

_'All part of the plan_,' he thought. '_It sucks that they've to retreat and take the casualties that involves, but if this works, it'll beat trying to fight that damn thing among civvies. At least Kaleana is giving them some cover fire.'_

For a moment, he thought of Sarah and Annabelle back home. Many of the soldiers down there "shooting and scooting" before the alien monster, had wives and children too. There would be many widows and orphans by the time the night was through, but hopefully fewer than there would be if the soldiers had pursued the Decepticon to the death instead of doing just enough damage to piss him off and provoke pursuit.

The Chinese troops retired beneath an overpass. Seconds after they had gotten out from under it, the Decepticon smashed into it. An enormous explosion swallowed the evil alien and Lennox allowed himself to smile. The bridge had been wired with massive numbers of explosives. Even if the trap did not kill the Decepticon, it would certainly hurt him. He then Saw A large missal hit the Decepticon on the neck. Then Hearing over the radio. "Take that ya scrap heap! Shove that in your after-burner!" The resounding solder human and bot alike chuckled at her jibe at the Decepticon.

Seconds later, the alien emerged from the smoke and flames. His enormous rubber wheels bore numerous gouges and his armor was torn in several places, but he kept on coming.

One Chinese unit stopped to fire, only to be consumed by energy fire from the angry Decepticon. The remaining Chinese soldiers kept running, few bothering to stop and shoot.

Lennox swore.

_'They're starting to break, far too early.'_

"Shit, man!" Epps said as the helicopter banked to stay out of the smoke. "We've got to call in the Autobots, or bring down the rain on that bastard! The Chinese are getting killed!"

"Almost there," Lennox repeated, nearly oblivious to his subordinate's concerns. "Almost there…"

The Decepticon passed through a particularly narrow stretch of street — shattering two buildings on either side — into an open area.

An open area where fifteen tanks waited.

_'Now!'_

Lennox immediately thumbed the earpiece that connected him to the NEST network, which they had been using as little as possible to avoid Decepticon eavesdropping.

"Light that son of a bitch up!" he shouted.

Hearing the word, Hero jumped into the fray and stared blasting the over grown tin can with his ion cannon. Kalean just kept doing what she did best, talking shit and blowing things up.

DeAnna on the other hand was debating on weather or not to kill Kaleana to get back at Bonnie, but then she saw that she was in the line of fire from the Decepticon. _'Shit'_ was what she thought and shot back but the con's cannon was the size of Volts Wagon Bug. She was blown away by the blast and into a building, she then knew no more.

Back on the other end of the highway, fifteen muzzles roared, the blasts rocking the tanks — American M1 Abrams and Chinese Type 99s — back on their treads. The wave of shells slammed into the arm the Decepticon had brought up to protect his face, all but destroying the limb and sending the alien rolling back on its wheel. The creature slammed into what was left of the two buildings and brought both of them down on top of him.

"Don't let up," Lennox ordered. "Keep hitting the damn thing!" "Don't need to tell me twice!" Bellowed Tora. Hero replied. "Just watch your ass! I don't need to tell mom that you were kill for being an unobservant idiot!"

_'The Autobots said Demolisher isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, nor does he have much initiative, but damn, he's tough, almost as tough as Megatron.'_

The thunderclap of the second wave of guns firing drowned out his thoughts. The enormous Decepticon rose from the rubble, only to be knocked onto his side. As the helicopter weaved between the columns of smoke, Lennox had a terrible realization.

_'His weapons are facing the tanks!'_

The Decepticon fired a storm of white-hot plasma. Two tanks exploded outright, while another tank's ammunition compartment detonated, channeling the blast away from the crew.

_'Fat lot of good it'll do them, as hot as that crap is.'_

The hatch of the third tank swung open and a terribly burned American soldier rose out, uniform and flesh aflame. He was barely out of the hatch before he toppled headfirst onto the concrete.

Lennox winced.

The tanks fired again. This time, their combined fire was enough to shatter the big Decepticon's torso and extinguished his spark.

Epps sighed in relief.

"It's over with now," he said.

Lennox nodded.

"Yeah. The intelligence indicates there's only one Decepticon in Shanghai."

**August 25th, 2009 AD, 1:24 AM**

**Shanghai, People's Republic of China**

The Decepticon known as Sideways rushed through the empty, narrow streets towards the sound of the explosions.

_'This is outside of my job description_, the alien robot thought to himself. _I'm a courier, not a fighter._ _It's Demolisher's job to do the fighting, not mine. I just deliver the messages…'_

But Demolisher was in trouble now. The big Decepticon had ordered the others to remain behind while it dealt with a group of fleshlings who had somehow stumbled onto their hiding place. Demolisher had said he would be right back, but he wasn't, and the big guns were firing, the big guns the Decepticons had learned to fear…

Despite his fear, Sideways kept going.

_'They're going to be distracted with him. I can come up behind them, when the guns are pointed away, and slag as many as I can. Then I can get the hell out of here.'_

**August 25th, 2009 AD, 1:30 AM**

**Shanghai, People's Republic of China**

Epps pointed at the silver Audi driving through the deserted back streets towards the line of tanks, whose guns were still trained on what was left of the fallen Decepticon.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lennox leaned forward. As his eyes took in the oncoming vehicle, his heart leapt into his throat. "Oh Shit!" Tori, who was busy working on an injured solder looked up at his exclamation. Seeing what he was seeing what he was seeing began to move the injured solder else where while she growled. "Fuck me..." she then stated dejectedly.

"That's an intelligence failure," he said, face paling. "Ya think?" She snapped as she continued to move injured men and wemon out of harms way as fast as she could.

Will quickly thumbed the communications link back on.

"There is a Decepticon to your rear!" he half-shouted. "Decepticon to your rear!"

Almost immediately, the tanks' turrets rotated to bring their guns to bear on the new threat.

_'They won't be fast enough. It'll be on them.'_

"Autobots!" Lennox shouted. "There's another Decepticon! It's behind the tanks!"

"Acknowledged," the deep voice of Optimus Prime rumbled. "Autobots, roll out!"

From his perch above the battlefield, Lennox could see the Autobots transform into their humanoid modes and rush towards the threatened tanks. At the same time, he saw the Decepticon rise into the air, transforming into his own humanoid mode.

The silvery, spiky red-eyed horror immediately opened fire with his energy weapons, shattering an M1. Several of the tanks retaliated, but the Decepticon twisted in midair and dodged all but one shot.

That one shell hit it in the leg, sending it spinning and crashing into the ground. It immediately transformed back into a car — this time with an enormous crater in its side — and sped off down a street. Kaleana had seen what the Con had did an knew she should have brought the new weapon she had made. "Hero their bringin in the big boys, mind if I hitch a ride back to the Mojor?" "Sure, looks like Kuren could use some help as well." The Techno-wolf stated. Waiting a few minutes, Tora jumped onto Hero's back as he ran towards Torin and Ironhide.

Straight into the path of Ironhide and his enormous guns. The big Autobot fired straight into the oncoming Decepticon's hood, flipping him up into the air. The evil alien transformed as he rose, bringing his gun to bear on Ironhide's head…

When an energy blast from Optimus Prime's ion cannon caught him in the chest. The Decepticon flew through the air, narrowly missing another NEST helicopter, before slamming onto his back on the ground. He raised its gun to fire on Ironhide, but the big Autobot slammed his foot down on the Decepticon's arm.

"Any last words?" Ironhide growled.

"This is not your planet to rule!" the Decepticon snarled. "The Fallen shall rise again!"

"Wrong answer." Stated Prime.

Ironhide's response was a cannon-blast at point-black range that literally blew the Decepticon's head off.

Lennox sighed.

_'Four tanks and God knows how many infantry in exchange for two Decepticons. I should have brought the Autobots in earlier.'_

Looking around, Lennox notice that there was a missing person from the Wolves. He watched as Hero said something to Torin, who began to cry, while Kaleana just stood there as she shook with anger. Torin then lifted her voice into a howl. It was sad and heart breaking. It was soon followed by Hero and Kaleana's voices. Will then relised what had happened and who was missing. They where doing a morning howl for DeAnna.

_'And one wolf.'_

But what he'd heard the Decepticon say before Ironhide killed him weighed even more heavily upon his mind.


	5. Debrief and Shopping

Geetings! This is Xireana with a new chapter! Please enjoy!

"Alright, so this is where we communicate with the JCS, and this area serves as the Auto-bots' hangar."

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" one of the techs shouted out.

"Let's get to it then," Major Lennox stated.

Optimus waited, scanning the area and listening as the Major jogged up onto the catwalk. Seeing Hero's holo form commed the techno wolf. ::Prime to Hero:: Hearing a weary reply. ::Hero here. What it it Optimus?:: Shifting on his wheels he replied. ::I had heard about DeAnna. Does Bonnie know yet?:: ::No. I was planning on telling her later today.:: ::Very well. But I will do it. It was our war that had taken her. So I will Tell Bonnie:: ::If you wish. It's up to you Optimus::

Optimus then when back to paying attention to everyone else.

"General?" he started.

"Will, saw the Shanghai Op, we had a rough day out there," General Moreshower started.

"Yes sir," Major Lennox nodded. "We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Auto-bots."

"Proceed," the General stated calmly.

Optimus nodded to himself and transformed, making sure he didn't upset the catwalk accidentally or crush anyone. Of course, only the stranger was in any real danger, the soldiers knew how much space he needed to transform now.

He straightened and turned, looking down at the stranger.

"You gotta wonder," Epps murmured beside him. "If god made us in his image, who made him?"

Smirking mentally at the question. Eventually the silly human might actually ask _him._ Primus only knew Optimus would happily tell him precisely who had made him. It took everything with in him not to snort at the underlying innuendo that he had inadvertently thought. But that was not for this moment.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." he cued up the sound-byte, the pertinent part anyway.

_**"The fallen shall rise again."**_

"The fallen, meaning what?" the General asked intently.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the all-spark, and lost with it's destruction-"

"Excuse me!" the stranger shouted.

Optimus turned to look at the man.

"With this so-called All-spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" the man asked, climbing up the ladders to the catwalk.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Adviser. The President just appointed him liaison," Major Lennox stated. Optimus watched him roll his eyes at the camera.

'Great another pain in the aft...' Optimus thought with some irratation.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo," the General stated flatly. Optimus turned to watch the man's progress as he made his way along the catwalk.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me, excuse me soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Auto-bot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Now Optimus could see why the Major had rolled his eyes. Optimus quickly synced his processors to suppress some of his irritation and rallied his normal argument.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." he rumbled sternly.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asked rather snippily.

"With all due respect we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," Lennox came to his defense. Optimus made a note of it.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," Epps added beside his leg.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Galloway stated rather condescendingly, looking down at the man. Optimus couldn't help but bristle slightly at the man's tone.

"Don't tempt me," Epps muttered.

"And the uh, the newest members of your team-"

"Easy," Optimus rumbled quietly down to Epps. The man grimaced up at him.

"-I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation, to come to earth, vetted by no-one at the White House." Galloway continued.

"Let me stop you right there Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach," General Moreshower stated firmly.

"Well be that as it may, General," Galloway stated snippily. "It is the position of the president that when our national security is at stake, no-one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE one aka Megatron-"

Optimus could see it in the Major's eyes, Galloway was going too far. Not even the satellites could be trusted as completely safe. There was a _reason_ that he was not on screen.

"-is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian abyss, surrounded by SOSES detection nets and a full time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien all-spark is locked in an electro-magnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

the unanimous thought that flew through the room was. 'The man was an idiot.'

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well there, there's only one conclusion! You! The Auto-bots! They're here to hunt you. What's there to hunt for on earth besides that? The fallen? Shall rise again? Sounds to me like something's coming-"

Optimus bit back a snort at the sudden thought flashing through his processors, Bonnie's voice resounding through his mind. 'Thank you Captain Obvious.'

"-So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum, on _our _planet. Will you leave, peacefully?" Galloway finished.

"Freedom is your right, if you make that request we will honor it." Optimus rumbled quietly. "But, before your president decides, please ask him this. What, if we leave, and _you're_ wrong?" Optimus finished sternly. He stood back and stared down at the man.

"That's a good question," Major Lennox stated quietly, looking at the man seriously.

Galloway just glared for a moment.

"We need to wrap this up!" one of the techs called out. "Signal loss in two minutes."

Optimus nodded.

"We'll talk more in the morning," General Moreshower stated calmly. "Prime, Major, Director. Good evening."

"Good evening, General," Optimus rumbled calmly.

"General," Will nodded, saluting the camera. The signal cut out.

Optimus sighed. Now he had to deliver bad news to he charge and friend. Walking back to his office. He began to mentally prepare for the upcoming ordeal.

**Sacramento**

Bonnie had heard what happened in Shanghai through the news that Sparks had radioed to her. They were driving, when her grand spark asked. "Hey Gran, where are we going? I know you said it was important, but you still haven't told me on what our destination is." Laughing at her grand-spark she stated, "We've got a couple of stops to make before the main stop. Head over towards the Walmart and I'll be out in 20. Comm me if you get anything from HQ." "Got it." He stated.

Getting out of Sparks, she walked into the store and grabbed a cart. 'Not the real work commences...' she thought. Going over to the clothes section she grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, little hoodie, good pair of sneakers.

She was having a great time picking out stuff. Grabbing a hat and small back pack she went to the electronic section. Snagged and Mp3, digi cam, and a mini i-pad. Going over to the craft section Bonnie grabbed a pack of crayons and a coloring book. Heading over to the pharmaceuticals, she made a simple grab for flame band-aids, sunblock, chap stick and nealsporn.

Seeing a small motorized fan, she grabbed it and headed of towards the jewelry section and looked through the necklaces. After about 5 minutes she found the perfect one. Adding it to her cart she went to the check out when she spied a stuffed animal. It was a large-ish stuffed wolf. It had on a jacket that looked similar to Chief's alt mode paint job. Seeing that it was too cute, Bonnie added it to her perches.

Going through the self check out, the young alpha was able to leave with five minutes sooner than expected. Walking out, Bonnie began to mental list what was left and figured that she'd only need to stop at a grocery store.

_This is quite the responsibility your under taking, Child of Man_

Giving a sigh, Bonnie answers. _I know. But she needs it._

Opening up the mp3, bonnie asks, "Hey sparks, load this up with some child friendly music, teen titans cartoons and some beginners Japanese." She began to open packages and set them into the pack. "Sure gran, but why? Does it have anything to do with why we're here?"

_Are you going to tease him the whole time?_

Smirking Bonnie thought. _No. but I want to see if he can get it. _"Maybe. Head over to the grocery store. Need to grab a few things."

Bonnie could feel the All Sparks laughter. _You really are a kind soul. It pains you to kill. Yet you still do. Why?_

Bonnie sighs. As she stares at something that is not in-front of her._ If I didn't who would? I would never force being a leader on to any one else. Having to decide life of death decisions and then deal with the out come. _

_You and Optimus really are meant for one another. But I have to wonder. Why do this? Why not have one of your one blood?_

Feeling the slight pain in her chest Bonnie sighed. _I have no wish to speak of it. Maybe at another time._

_Very well. I shall be watching, Child of Man._

Finally feeling the All Spark resending back into her mind. Bonnie sighed. Bitter memories flooding the fore front of her mind.

"Your never going to tell me are you?" Pouted Sparks. I laughed. "I'll tell you have my next stop. How that?" "Deal!" So the youngling took off towards the closest grocery store. Getting out of Sparks, I made a quick list and went inside.

Going down one aisle, I grabbed couple a boxes of pocky and hi-chews. Next I got some dried fruit, Jerky, Gatorade, and a large swirly pop. After checking out I ran back to Sparks and put the items into the backpack.

Bonnie was about to tell Sparks where their final destination was, when her cell rang. "Killain speaking." _Hello Bonnie. _Hearing his voice made her heart jump and made her knees shake. "Optimus! Your back I assume? How did it go?" _It went as well as can be expected. _"How many did we lose?" _Ten soldiers, two civilians before we arrived... _"There's more isn't there?" Hearing him sigh, he added. _We lost on of the pack as well... _

"Who'd we lose?" She asked quietly. _DeAnna. We don't know where her body went, but the bio-status chip in her stated that she had off-lined._ Taking a deep breath Bonnie replied. "Thank you Optimus for telling me."_ You're welcome Bonnie. You have my condolences. I shall see you on your return to base._ "Thank You again Optimus. And tell Ratchet to keep and eye on Torin. She'll be taking it the hardest."_ I will. Stay safe._ I smiled at his concern. "Always."

He then turned off his comm-link and she hung up her cell. Taking another deep breath Bonnie stated. "Sparks head to Sacramento Medical Hospital. I have some business to attend to inside."


	6. Kids, Teens and College

Mongolian Cluster Fuck

**Sacramento Hospital**

When they had arrived at the hospital, Bonnie had Sparks turn on his holo-form so he could come inside with her. "You sure your not injured, Gram?" He grand-spark had inquired in a nervous tone. Looking at her grand-spark, she sees how much he's grown. He had her dark brown hair in a slicked back style and a pair of shade atop his head. Looking down, she saw he was wearing a black leather biker jacket with a white T and worn out blue jeans. To complete the look, he had put on a pair of biker boots as well. Shaking her head, Bonnie wondered if it was a good idea letting him watch Grease when he was younger.

With a mild glare she stated. "For the hundredth time, I'm Fine Sparks." Taking a breath she continued. "Now follow me and be quiet." Giving his gran a nod he followed her into the Medical center. As they walked up to the check in station in the lobby, a brunette nurse in purple scrubs looked up. "May I help you?" Giving the woman a kind smile, the captain replied. "Yes, I'm here to pick up a Patient from room 217?" "Oh! Go right ahead. She should be waiting for you." She answered politely. Giving her thanks to the nurse, Bonnie and Sparks made their way to their destination.

Looking at his Grandmother in suspicion, Sparks tried to put together the information he did know in order to figure out why his grandmother would be in a hospital if she wasn't sick. Remembering how much she disliked staying in the med-bay. _'Why would she be here?'_ He asked him self. Remembering the items she had bought prier their arrival to the hospital he slowly began to come up with a plausible theory.

He was about to state his theory when they went through a door way and heard a small voice cry, "Bunny! You came!" Doing a double take, Sparks sees, a little girl around the age of five, bouncing in her hospital bed. He watched as his grandmother's face lit up. "Sweet spark! How are you feeling and of course I'd come! Why the Pit wouldn't I?" He then turned to the the child and really studied her. She was pale, fair skinned minus the scars on her. She had Blue black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Sparks saw a deep sorrow in the girls eyes. _'A kid this young shouldn't have eyes like that...' _The little girl replied. "Others grown ups would come talk to me and say they'd come back but never do..."

Sparks then put t all together. The secrecy, the clothes, the toys and junk. Not to mention the girls and orphan... He just about glitched. Bonnie saw he grans-spark begin to sway. "Sparks, sit down before you fall down." Giving a nod Sparks sat down in one of the visitor chairs. The child giggled, "He's funny." Smiling down at the little girl she laughed. "Yes he is. That's my Grandson, Sparks." She looked at Bonnie in awe. "But your too pretty to be a grandma!" The child had argued. The captain merely laughed. "I know. Now how would you like to come home with me Nyx?"

Watching as Nyx's face lit up like it was Christmas morning made Spark's spark feel all warm and fuzzy. "You mean your going to adopt me?!" Bonnie gave a nod. Right after that, her now adopted daughter launched herself at Bonnie with a squeal of joy. "Why don't you put on these nice clothes we bought you and then we can leave. Hows that sound?" Suggested Bonnie. Giving a hyper nod, Nyx took the offered out fit and sped for the tiny bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Sparks groans. "The Pit if wrong with you, Gran?!" Giving a bland look to Sparks she stated. "Nothing, why do you ask?" "Gran, your job in general has a short life expectancy. I mean look at DeAnna! She died today!" He exclaimed. Watched his grandmothers reactions, he watched as disbelief, sorrow, then fury run across her face. Then finally a tired look settled on it. "Sparks, that one of the reasons why I agreed to adopt Nyx. If I was going to die, I wanted to go out with no regrets, fighting with my boots on.

'I've always wanted to start a family, that's why Hero and Shiva came about. But they weren't human and grew up too fast. I wanted to be a real mother. I love Hero and Shiva very much, but there was always a couple of voids that they were never able to fill. Now that Nyx is here, I feel that maybe I can have one of them filled."

He stared at his grandmother's face. He knew this was what she truly wanted. "Okay, I'll support you, but on two conditions." He stated. "Name them." "I don't want you to do anything stupid dangerous okay? Now that you got a kid, I expect you to act safer when your on the job." Giving him a nod she asked. "Okay the other?" Giving her a fox worthy smirk, he stated. "Whats the other void in your life you feel can't be filled?"

Freezing in mid movement, Bonnie was hesitant on saying anything. But knowing the stubborn look on his face she sighed. "My love life." Just as he was about to reply, Nyx returns from the restroom. She looked so cute in her out fit. Her blue shirt had on a graphic image of _'Rock'em Sock'em Robots'_ on it and under it said. "My Robot's Better than Your Robot!" Her hoodie was blue with red flames, looking remarkably similar to a certain AutoBot Leader's paint job. Nyx's pants were a pair of faded blue jeans that had some red and blue flame embroidery on the side of the pant legs. He sneakers were velcro and had trucks on them, Also when she took a step the lit up and flickered with red lights. To top it off, she had on a red marine style hat, that had a metal plate on it.

Looking shyly over she asks, "What ya think...Mama..." Bonnie's heart filled with such warmth that she think it would melt. Smiling sweetly at her daughter she replied. "You look adorable, sweet spark. Do you like what I picked out?" Nyx nodded her head. "Yes! I've always thought flames were really cool! But Mommy had said it was only for boys..." Bonnie scooped the little girl into a bear hug and cooed. "Well that won't be a problem any longer! I my self find flames...hot. Pun indented." both Nyx and sparks laughed at Bonnie's pun but for _very _different reasons.

Standing up, she stretched her arms. "Well~ not that your all dressed, why don't you take this wonderful looking bag of goodies as we head for the-" Stopping a moment to try and phrase it with out being insulting to her grandson. "Car." She finally stated, giving up the fact that she didn't feel like using brain power to figure it out.

Nyx once more squealed in delight at the thought of getting more presents. The trio then left and went back to Sparks' physical body. Before they even got close Sparks looked to Nyx ans stated. "Now my little Night, I have a few riles that are really important for you to listen to about being in this car, kay?" Seeing the little girl nod, he continued. "Rule #1: Be gentle with the car. Meaning don't slam the doors, kick the seats of anything rough inside of it. Rule #2: If you must eat in the car, try to be as clean as possible. It's hard to clean out crumbs. Rule #3: Please do not leave anything of value inside the car. It will either go missing or broken. This also means that I will not tolerate trash being left inside either. If you follow those rules I will have no reason to ever get mad at you."

Nyx thought it funny how he was to picky about how his car was treated. But she had to hand it to him, it was a really nice car. "A Hyundai Equus 2011 "challenging" Lexus 2010 LS460L" She had whispered almost relevantly. It was silver with some royal blue pin-striping that had a tribal along the hood and rear tires. "I promise." Stated Nyx as she gingerly opened the back door to get inside. Sparks and Bonnie had chuckled at the child's display.

Once everyone was inside, with Bonnie taking the wheel, Nyx was able to get into her pack pack. The pack it self was kind of cool. It was in her favorite color blue with her name drawn on it in red flames. Opening on of the smallest pockets. Nyx find two jewelry cases. One was a normal looking one. The other however, the other was made from metal Painted neon lime green with a red pulse line across the top. "Your Great Grand father made that for you. The box included." Looking up at her mother in surprise then back at the green box in her hand. Slowly Nyx opened the box to find a silver necklace with a mechanical face as the pendant. Taking it out, while setting the box aside on the seat next to her, Nyx just stared at it for a moment.

Sparks saw the look on her face and asked. "Hey Little Night, you okay back there?" Shaking her head from the fuzzy thoughts replied. "I-I think I've seen this before... The day I became an orphan..." Sparks whipped his head to Bonnie. "Gran?" Looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror stare at the necklace in hand. "Nyx, can I tell him or do you want to." Nyx had looked at her mother's slightly miss-matched eyes, then looking out the car window by her. "You can, Mama. I still can't remember it all." Giving her a nod, Bonnie replied. "Sparks, Nyx was at Mission City." His electric blue eyes widened at his little aunt. Continuing, Bonnie sighs. "Nyx had been out in the battle field and gotten separated from her...parents how in the first place weren't all that nice.

'Anyways, she had gotten hit in the head by some falling derby and had gotten trapped under a beam. When the battle was over, one of the search and rescue crews had found her and had taken her to Sacramento seeing as the one in Mission city had been made unusable. It had turned out that she had been in a comma until 3 months ago. I had been seeing her for the last two when I had met her on my way to restock on supplies for the base. She had been crying from a nightmare she had had about the giants with red eyes and them helping her parents hurt her. I told her that I believe her and that I was one of the people who help make the mean giants leave. When I told her I had to go, she looked at me with such a broken expression that I said I would come back to visit her next week. And I did. I had visited her every Wednesday bringing her a sweet and a story book to read her to sleep and talk about her past."

Looking at his grandmother in a whole new light he asked. "You've been seeing her for that long?" Giving a nod in reply. Nyx had given up on trying to remember what had the symbol had been on, an put it on; then opened the jewelry box. Inside was another silver necklace. But this one had her name on it and her birth stone which happened to be a ruby. Adding the necklace to the one that was already around her neck, proceeded to open the 2nd largest pocket. Inside was an I pan with the blue keyboard/cover and a Blue and red Mp3. She saw that the mp3 already had music on it and put one of the blue ear-buds in as she messed around with her i-pad.

She found it had come with some games like _Solitaire, Bejeweled _and _Angry Birds. _She also found it to have some cartoons such as _Cardcaptors, Sailrmoon, Fullmoon, Power Puff Girls Z, _Movies 1-3 of_ Sairlormoon _and movies 1&2 for_ Cardcaptors. _With a smile Nyx planed to watch one of the animes at a later time. Setting the i-pad back in the bag, she then opened the last zipper to see a stuff animal strait off. The wolf was cool. And really soft. Giggling at the fact it had a flamed jacket on was even better. Setting him on her lap she continued digging into her bag. Finding 3 boxes of chocolate pocky, a couples cans of strawberry juice, 2 bags of tariayki beef jerky, some dried fruit and finally a large swirly pop.

Setting the unopened sucker on her lap with her unnamed stuffy, she looked some more into her bag. Finding a coloring book about the movie _Cars, _a 24 pack of crayons, a small First-Aid kit, and a small blue motorized fan. Smiling, Nyx put everything back into the bag, but a can of juice, the Mp3, the sucker and stuffy. Sitting back she decided to observe her new family. Not knowing a lot about Sparks, and not knowing how big the family is, was a bit unnerving. She settled on dreaming about what her other family members would be like...

Bonnie Smiled before for she turned to Sparks and stated. "Alright lets head over to an Auto Shop so we can get the _car_ some much needed oil change and some good wax for when we head home." Nyx and Bonnie both watched as Sparks began to bounce in his seat. They weren't that far from one too. So The three of them then parked before getting out of the car. Nyx carried her stuffy while licking the swirly pop. Following her Mama and Nephew/big brother into the store where they met a nice woman with blonde hair cut into a faux-hawk, her eyes were turquoise. Smiling she said. "Welcome to the Les Swab! I'm Kea. Let me know if you need anything!" They then walked about the Auto shop.

**Princeton University NJ**

It was a fairly long drive from our house to Sam's new college and Robby was dying to see it. He had wanted to go college. He had for so long wondered on how he would have been able to pay for it, but now thanks for the Government paying his way, Robby Midnight was able to go. He had decided to go as a musician. '_Perhaps an author? I'm sure stories about giant alien robots would sell'_ He mused a huge grin spreading across his face.Soon they pulled up at the grand college. The Boys gasped and gaped at the massive college buildings.

"Look at this place!" Judy cried, spinning around with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I feel smarter already. Ron can you smell it?" She asked walking next to her husband, Ron. "Yeah, smells like $40,000 a year," Ron grumbled. Robby rolled his eyes at Ron. Sam also sighed. "Ron, I have to ask, is money the only thing you think about?" the Fox inquired, raising an eyebrow. The man just shrugged. "Hey, cheapo!" Judy scolded. Ron motioned to the boys. "Hey, go ahead. We'll get your stuff," he said. Grinning, Robby already had his things in his arms ready to pull him along. "Just go ahead and check out your room." Ron stated."Yeah, go," Judy said, patting the box Sam was holding grinning. Robby yanked Sam along by his arm and shouted back, "See ya later!"

Robby and Sam walked into the college, located their room and began heading down the hall towards it. He couldn't stop the massive grin spread across his face, trying his hardest to stop it spreading even wider; he feared his face would split in two if it grew anymore. The hall was busy with other students weaving in and out of their rooms. Robby mentally joked about feeling somewhat smarter in the college but also felt stupider around the students, who were most likely smarter than himself. '_But then none of them are friends with giant alien robots, and can hack the pentagon in less than five minutes.'_ He mentally boasted. Sam walked towards a room with an open door and peered in. He presumed it was their new room and poked his head around the corner. Inside was another boy hanging posters on the wall. "Hey," Sam said as he walked in. Robby cautiously followed.

"Hey," the other boy answered. He turned around and strode over to Sam and Robby. He noticed he had a very confident walk and air around him; with tan skin and a Spanish look. "You must be Sam, and Robert right? I'm Leo," he introduced. Irked at being called by anything other than his nick name, the fox corrected the Spaniard. "Robby" Leo's eyes flashed towards Robby in surprise before staring at Sam. "So, I already set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?" he asked. Sam glanced around the room and made his decision.

"Err... that side," The geek answered. Leo shook his head.

"I already chose that side," he stated. Robby raised an eyebrow. '_What the hell was the point in asking then?'_ Sam sated at him before smiling slightly. "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if we're normal guys. we're trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space," Sam explained. Leo answered swiftly.

"Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep," Leo said.

"No criminal record, won't steal anything."

"Plus beats." Robby pointed out having it done to him before.

"Including girlfriends."

"Especially girlfriends," Sam said firmly.

"You got a girlfriend?" Leo asked. Sam nodded.

"I do. You?" Leo laughed before his face fell.

"No, not a chance." He turned towards Robby. "What about you, foxy man." he asked, grinning at him. Smirking at the unknown use of his code name, Robby then rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm Robby, Sam's keep by order of his older sister/cousin," He introduced, holding out his hand to shake. Leo bowed forward and gently took his hand before raising it to his lips and kissing it. "Pleasure's mine," he said, grinning. Robby gave him an awkward smile before taking his hand back and wiping it on Sam's back. He turned back to Sam, "You a techie?" Sam nodded. "Him more than me." Glaring slightly at Sam's back at the comment. He was trying to keep his God-like-tech-charisma on the down low. Leo clapped his hands together and marched off into a conjoining room which niether hadn't noticed. "Sweet! Sharksie, Fassbinder, where we at?" he asked. Their eyes widened. The two of them walked into a dark room only lit up by computer monitors. Littered all over the walls were posters of scantily clad women. Rolling his eyes and screwed up his face in disgust. "Server's almost online, Leo," a man answered.

"Network's up and running," another said. Leo smiled.

"Beautiful, that's what I like to hear." He motioned towards the two guys sat at the computers. "That's Sharksky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus." Robby and Sam nodded their hellos. Knowing exactly what they were doing, being Kitsune and all, mad a mental know to tell Okami about what they were doing. "Welcome to my empire," Leo said. He raised a brow. "What's that?" He asked. They all sighed.

"They don't know," Sharksky muttered.

"What is all this then?" The fox asked walking towards Fassbinder. Sam nodded in agreement. They both were curious. But for very different reasons. "Look, call me gross, I want to be a baby billionaire," Leo started as he suddenly picked up two kitten calendars. Robby's jaw dropped and Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Kitten calendars. That's where I started. Look at me now. Got to have dreams, bro," Leo said. Knowing a creeper when he saw one made a note to jeep a taiser under his pillow at night and stared at him like he was crazy. "O-okay..." He trailed off as something popped up on Fassbinder's screen. The guy stared at it before gasping. "Leo! We got some brand-new shanghai vid!" he announced. Flinching and felt his heart skip a beat. Robby lent down closer to the screen. Leo threw down the calendars. "Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!"

"What's FTJ?" Sam asked leaning down close to Leo.

"Fuel the jet," Leo answered. We all watched as a video played on the screen of the Decepticon attack that had happened in Shanghai not too long ago. Robby gulped and glanced at Sam. He was staring at the screen in disbelief. "Did you see that? Did you see that?" Fassbinder cried as an explosion appeared on the screen. He continued to gape at the screen, his eyes only going wider as he saw a glimpse of his SICbeing blasted away, before standing up and backing away quickly. Sam stood upright as well. They stared at each other, one panicking. While they other tried not to loose his Taco bell lunch.

"Just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up," Sharksky said. Fassbinder turned around to them and began to explain using his hands. "Yeah, I saw these robots, and they did this, like, firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman, and she was like..." Sam cut in.

"It looks fake to me." Fassbinder gaped at us.

"Dude, it's not fake. The internet is pure truth. Video doesn't lie." Robby shook his head at their stupidity. A very talented digital animation artist could make that but kept quiet in lew of silently mourning his team mate.  
"It's obviously fake. Anyone could fake that," Sam said. Fassbinder cried out at them, getting frustrated. "No, man, I've seen then! They're, like, these robots..." "No, it's fake. Like I said, anyone could do it on a computer. And, we weren't there, so... I guess I can't be sure, ya know?" Leo shook his head and whined. "No. Listen, okay, you two? Don't be sucking the sack, bro!" Leo said, holding his hand in the air. Robby raised an eyebrow with an odd look on his face. '_Sack?' __That soon turned to a pissed one.__ 'Oh he did not just say that. I'ma kill me a mother fucker.'_ "What sack?" Sam asked.

"The ball sack," Sharksky cut in. The musician face palmed. "I should kill you right now." Robby calmly stated to Leo, who was ignoring him. "Dude, what kind of tool are you?" Fassbinder cried. "This is idiotic!" I shouted again. Leo carried on. "Mainstream media sack. They're lying to us, all right? It's aliens, man," he said, stepping closer to Sam and Robby. "We are sucking no sacks!" Robby snarled into his face while throwing his hands in the air. "Okay, okay," Sam muttered. Robby shook his head. '_Damn, they're close to the truth.' _

"I don't know, I mean, alien robots? That sounds like some crackpot idea for a comic," He snorted, folding his arms across his chest. Leo sighed. "Follow me." But were stopped by Fassbinder.

"Uh, Leo, bad news. We just got scooped. The video's already up on GFR," Fassbinder cried in panic. Leo yelled in frustration before turning to them to explain. "Robo-Warrior, the guy's our main competition on conspiracy stuff. Effing was my F-ing idea and he stole it! He's been linking to my site and thieving hits forever!" he snapped. "By the way, I read your guys file. I'm poor, you're poor. We're gonna fix that, all right? You work for me now." Leo lent back in his chair. He pointed to Robby. "Your _keeper_ can help if he wants." He gave Robby a suggestive smile. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. His smile faulted a bit.

Sam spluttered beside the irritated mercenary. "I work for you now?" Leo's attention was back on Sam. "That's incredible. It's first day of college, I got a career in a _dinky _internet firm with a boss who is just _made up of pure champion stuff_," Sam rambled. Leo stood up and stared Sam dead in the eyes. "Are you mocking my life's work, Samuel?" Leo asked, a stern look on his face. "That's your one warning patrolling dude. Don't make me have Fassbinder hack your financial aid, 'cause I'll do it!" he yelled. Sam spun on his heel and marched out. Robby stood still for a moment as Sam and Leo left and glanced at Fassbinder and Sharksky. "Err... nice meeting you... I guess. See ya around." He said emotionlessly before quickly running out the room. Before making another mental note to put stronger fire walls on his and Sam's financial aid.


	7. Mongolain Cluster Fuck

Bumblebee drove all the way to the boy's new college with Jazz in tow. Having Brought the saboteur to try and get his processors of he once charges death. Optimus Prime wanted to meet with them and as he had an important request of them seeing as the Lunar Wolves were like Black Ops and couldn't help in that way, though Optimus knew Bonnie would have fought tooth and nail to help if she found out. He didn't know much else. Jazz made a sound of non-commitment as his holo-form nodded and held onto the steering wheel loosely, only pretending to drive.

Soon, they arrived at the college and Bumblebee drove to a building that had loud music blaring from it. 'A party? Really? Sam, it's your first day,' Bee clicked irritably. Jazz shook his head as Bumblebee began flashing his lights and sounding his horn. He suddenly felt eye one him and looked about to see two boys frowned at 'Bee. Jazz chuckled. "Bee... you do know you could have Holo-formed and could have just gone in." Bumblebee shook with humor. "Of course... you just want to get back at him for leaving you, don't you?" Bumblebee blared his horn louder. Jazz laughed and told him; "Jeez, you sound like a crazy ex-girlfriend or something."

Sam ran out of the building, with Robby hot on his heels. All of a sudden and slammed his hands on the door. He screamed in through the open window. "What are you doing?" Jazz Sighed at the young teens antics and decided to talk with Robbie while Sam had his spaz attack.

"So Robby my man, hows it hanging?" Jazz asked. With arms crossed at Robbie watched as Sam yell at his guardian with a bland and bored look. He glances at Jazz who was smirking at the show. Feeling mischievous he states in a emotionless and causal tone. "_Long and low_, Jazz man,_ long and low_." The saboteur's glasses fell down his nose in surprise at the answer he got. After a moment to compute what the techie had said. He then burst into laughter. Soon enough he calmed down to speak. "Really now? Should I be worried about getting a call from Bee telling me about _sword fights_? Hm?" Robbie merely looked away with his nose in the air scoffed. "Sorry I don't kiss and tell." The two of them then burst into another fit of laughter.

Both male's turned back to the bickering charge and guardian. Robbie snapped. "Ya here ta just arge like a pair of hoes over a dick or are you going to tell us why your here?" Jazz almost lost the concentration on his holo-form on that comment.

_"Houston, we have a problem."_ 'Bee said rough the radio. Sam frowned a little at the radio.

"What is it?" Jazz opened his mouth to explain but was rudely cut off by two boys.

"Freshman!" Sam jolted and spun around. The two boys from before were standing at the door, glaring at Sam, Bumblebee, Jazz and Robbie.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Is that your car parked in our bushes?" the taller one asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, there's a friend of mine, he just went to get you a tighter shirt," he answered, pointing off in some random direction. The two boys were un-impressed.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the shorter one answered. "We checked." Jazz rolled his eyes. _Really? Really?_ "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?" Robbie snickered and nudged Sam.

"Tell him I'll park my fist in his face if he doesn't shut up." Sam shook his head but decided to answer back.

"What size shoe do you wear?" he cheekily asked. Both Jazz and Robbie laughed.

"That was better than mine!" Sam suddenly raised his hands in surrender as the boys advanced.

**Sacramento Auto shop**

Nyx had been trying to look at everything at once. The seance it made was cute, Bonnie just had to laugh. The employee named Kea, joined in as well. While walking, Kea saw something strange. A small orange boom box was set by the door. "That;s strange, I don't remember that being there..." Shaking it off, Kea picked up the music player and behind the counter as Bonnie and her family came up to the counter. "Found all that you needed?" She asks while smiling. Bonnie replied with a laugh. "Yep."

As Bonnie was checking out, Nyx couldn't help but stare at the boom box. It gave a off a dark and scary feel to the young Killain. "Mama..." She softly said as she tugged on her new mother's pant leg. Looking down, Bonnie asked. "Whats wrong, sweet-spark?" Hugging her stuffy close, she whispered. "The CD player... I don't like it." Glancing over to what Nyx was looking at asks. "Why don't you like the Boom Box?" "It feels dark and Scary..." Her daughter whimpered. Hugging the poor stuffy even tighter.

Feeling her maternal instincts kick in overdrive. Proceeded to examine the boom box decreasingly. It was orange and as she scoured it's appearance, she saw it. Slowly Bonnie nudged Nyx to get behind her. "Kea, would you come look at my car's engine? There seems to be a Knocking sound I just can't seem to figure out coming from it." With a slight confused look gave a nod. "Sure. Just give me a moment and then I can."

Just as small group began to leave, the boom box began to transform. Taking a chance, Nyx glanced back at the CD player. She wished she hadn't. It turned into a small robot with red eyes. Her eyes widened as she screamed. "MAMA!" Hearing the terror in her voice Bonnie spun back and saw the Decepticon. "Fuck! It's Rumble! Kea, take Nyx to your car and watch her, get her pack from our car. Hurry!"

Kea not knowing what was going on, but did as told, knowing an order when she heard one. One the two were in Kea's car, Hero transformed into his Beast mode and unsub-spaced her katana. "Con's just don't know when to quit do you?" The con just clicked at her in anger as Hero growled in response. "What'd he say?" "Nothing you want to know..." And thus the battle began.

Thinking that she was a lesser threat, Rumble charged at Bonnie. Eyes hardening, the Al[ha stood her ground unafraid at the tiny creature trying to kill her. Blocking blow with her blade and dodging small ion cannon blasted was something she was used to. The was just easier seeing at it was small blasted and not the size of a three story building.

Hero was acting as back up, seeing as his grandmother, though human, was his superior officer. The battle was cut short when, Bonnie had cut off one of Rumble's arms. Pinning the little bastard and glared at the Mini-Con. "Why are you here?" She ground out. He clicked what she assumed an insult at her. In retaliation twisted her blade, that was still in the con's chassis. He gave a horrible screech. "I know you understand what I'm saying. I won't ask you again. Why. are. You. Here?"

With a heavy accent her replied. "Your species won't be in control of the planet for long. New and old darkness has come to rise. You are running out of time fleshing! Long Live the Decepticons!" He then laughed. Irradiated and pissed tore out it's spark with her blade. Silencing it forever. Swinging her blade free of energon before she sheathed it.

With a sigh. Bonnie tossed her sword back to her grand son, who sub-spaced it and then went back into his vehicle mode. Walking over to Kea's car, bonnie tapped on the passenger side window. "Hey, it's safe, you guys can come out now." Faster than she could turn, Bonnie was tackled to the ground by her daughter who was crying softly. Hugging the child to her chest whispered kind words of courage to her. "Shh, it's alright. It's gone, nothing to fear." Nyx looked up into her mother's now electric blue eyes and saw only truth and kindness. With a small nod, Nyx sniffled once more and slowly made her way towards her nephew. Whom she started to ask him questions.

Bonnie in the mean time, stood back up and dusted herself off as Kea made her way over to the young warrior. "So, that some sort of alien or something?" The Auto shop worker asked. "Yep. Right the first time." She cheekily stated. Kea signed. "There more of those?" Bonnie gave a nod. "You fighting them with your robo car-dog?" "He's a Techno-wolf, but yes I am." Turning to the young woman before Kea stated. "I'm coming with you." Whipping her head to face the woman stated. "What?! Your a Civilian! I have no idea if you have training with any sort of weapon, I can't watch your back and to top it all off, your not even some'd ta know about these guys!"

Kea grinned. "For you information I do have training. I'm pretty good with a sniper rifle and with knives. I think quick on my feet and also you'll need some one to keep an eye on your daughter." With a groan, Bonnie face palmed and drug her hand down her face in frustration. "Alright! You can join the fight. Leave you car, take what you need, follow my orders to the letter and I hope to Primus you have your weapons with you." Giving the alpha a nod, Kea ran to her car so she could though things into her duffel, then jogged back into the demolished store.

Hearing the sudden bout of laughter, She turned her head to find, her eldest and youngest family members playing a small game of tag around Hero's body. She couldn't help the small smile grace her features. _If only this war wasn't happening..._She thought. _But then again, if the war hadn't come to our planet, I wouldn't have met the bots and would never have had the opportunity to adopt Nyx. So in a twisted sort of sense, I'm kind of thankful for the war coming here. _Her thoughts were disrupted

**It is true Child of Man. If Our war had never come to your planet, I would have never bonded with you and you'd never know about your bonded.**

She rolled her eyes at the All Spark. 'Be that as it may, it doesn't help to have a bond mate if your mate has no idea that their mated to you. Hell, how do I know if he even care for me in that way?' She thought dismally. 'He could be in love with one of the triplets, another mech or worse.'

**What in Cybertron could be worse than him loving a mech? **She was truely curious on her answer.

'He could love another human.' She stated quietly.

Bonnie didn't like sharing her feelings much. Preferring to hide behind her 'smile mask' as her father had once called it. All-Spark gave he another hug, before Kea came back. "Got everything?" Kea gave a nod. "Hero!" Said bot turned to face his grandmother, only to be tackled by his giggling aunt. Bonnie truly wished for a camera at that moment.

She laughed at her grandson's plight. "Not cool Gram! Can you come get your sparkling before she becomes a scraplet to me?" Hero whined. She gave her grand pup a dead pan look. Kea snorted. "I'd hate ta see her digest ya! Poor kid would be pushen daisies before she was done!" Bonnie snorted this time. "Al right enough horsen around we need to get one the road, before and more Con's show up."

With little to no argument, the small group packed into Hero's alt mode and drove away. After a few minutes of silence, Kea looked to Bonnie. "So... you gonna tell me what the hell that was? Or do I get to make up my own idea?" She inquired. Bonnie glanced back at Nyx, who was fast asleep with her toy in a choke hold. "I'll tell you. But you have to keep this top secret. Not even your pets can know this kind of secret." Getting a nod she began the tale...


	8. Origins and Ends

_**Xireana here with a quick note! I need help choosing my next transforemers Fanfiction to post up. There is a poll on my profile page please vote! Cause I'm almost done with this book and I plan on disregarding the 3rd movie and just making this story longer or making a short one shot to end this series.**_

_**Please vote and enjoy this chapter! XD**_

**In Sparks somewhere on the highway**

Bonnie looked to her passenger and started her story.

"Okay. In 07 there was a meter shower over California-Nevada border. Meteor crashes were reported, but they were never found. Turns out, that those five meteors were deep space pods for aliens. Those aliens are called Cybertonains from a planet named Cybertron. A fully bio-mechanical planet.

'There was a civil war going on this planet for over a millennia. Long before our dinosaurs. Longer then our planet. The race was divided into 3 fractions. Autonomous Robotic Organisms: Autobots for short; The good guys. They're mostly flashy vehicles with a mechanical face some where on their alt mode. In by-ped mode or robot mode, their eyes are blue. Neutrals robots who refused to take part with either side, but there were either destroyed by the Decepticons; the bad guys, who are usually dark colors with a demon like face on their alt modes, in robot mode their eyes are red; or die from starvation.

'Anyways they were fighting over the rule of the planet. Their government still had a social class and the lower classes were treated like dirt. A rebellion happened and soon enough war broke out. The leader of the Decepticons was a miner turned gladiator that went by Megatronous. Though his intentions were good, the violent way he went about it...not so much.

'Megatronous had a younger brother by name of Orion Pax. A librarian for lack of an easier term. Both had gone before the council and demanded freedom. Megatronous had said his bit, but Orion had also something to say, backing up and covering for his older brother. Orion Pax made such a speech that every one in the room was touched, moved and inspired. At the end of his speech, he demanded that they pick a new Prime seeing as theirs went missing long ago. A Prime is not just a ruler, but a guardian for Cybertron. The council no matter how corrupt, had agreed and chose a new Prime soon after. The next Prime was thought to be Megatronous, but to everyone's surprise including the chosen one, was Orion Pax."

Kea looked at Bonnie strangely. "What? Shouldn't that have ended the war?" She gave a nod. "One would think so, but Megatronous was used to fighting and winning. So when Orion was chosen for the next Prime, he grew jealous. Thinking his brother had betrayed him for power, cut all ties with him and changed his name to Megatron.

'Orion was greatly saddened of how his brother saw him now. But he was Orion Pax no more. He was given a new name as the Primus engraved the teachings onto his frame. Optimus Prime. The newest and last of the Dynasty of Primes.

'The worse of the war began. Decepticons attacked anyone and even more brutal. The Femme hunt and the Sparkling massacres in the Youth sectors of Cybertron where attacked and destroyed. Very few remained."

Kea once again interrupted. "Um this may sound like a stupid question but, what are femmes, sparklings, and the Youth Sector? They sound... I don't know, something that I should know?" Okami laughed. "Only if your in as deep as I am with the Bots! But no, it's not a stupid question. Femmes are what Cybertronain's call females. Men are called Mechs. The difference between our races gender wise, is that the only reason that there is are genders, is that femmes can carry sparklings easier than the mechs can.

'Sparklings are the most precious thing to Cybertonains. Sparklings are equivalent to babies. There's two ways for a sparkling to occur. On is interfacing or sex. The other is by the All-Spark. The All-Spark is what gave Cybertron ever renewing life. I don't know how the All-Spark gave birth, just that it did and that it gave energon, the life blood of their people, to Cybertron.

'The Youth Sectors are basicly an Orphanage/Birthing Hospital. Sparklings would live there till they were of age or adopted." Bonnie wait for her for Kea to ask another question, but only heard soft crying. Looking over, she sees the young woman sobbing quietly. "Kea?" She inquired concerned with the reaction she had gotten. "You mean that-that Megatron, had murdered babies and women in cold blood?" "Hundreds. I have yet to find a limit to his cruelties. But that's why me and my team work with the Autobots. To keep them from winning for how ever long we can or die trying." The young leader stated confidently.

Feeling slightly better, she asked another question. "Okay then, what happened when they landed here? And how did you meet them?" Bonnie had a nostalgic smile creep onto her face. "Ah, now that's a funny story. But we'll start with your first question. You see Megatron had grown greedy. So greedy that he went after the All-Spark. Control the resources and Control the World. Optimus knew he had to be stopped. So a huge battle had taken place at the All-Spark temple and many good bots were offlined in doing so. The Autobots were sadly losing... With no other option left, Optimus shot the All-Spark out into space.

'I had come up with a theory, that the asteroid that had killed off the dinosaurs and added new life, was none other than the All-Spark. It had been carbon dated over 12,000 BC. So in a sense we are distantly related to the Cybertonains. That's why we humans can bond with them, our souls are essentially sparks.

'Anyways! The All-Spark was found by humans in the 18th century and hidden in a secret government group that was called Sector Seven. At one point, an Arctic exploder; Captain Archibald Witwicky had stumbled across Megatron in his frozen state. He had some how activated old Megy's navigational systems and imprinted the coordinates on the poor captain's glasses. The good Captain had gone insane and blind writing Cybertonain Symbols.

'Many years later his descendant, Samuel James Witwicky, had been found by the Decepticons through his eBay page. He had been trying to sell the glasses to get money to buy his first car. He eventually does, but it turns out to be his alien guardian: BumbleBee.

'That same boy, just happened to be my cousin. I had already been into the military, being the leader of a US mercenary group known as the Lunar Wolves. I had been Truck shopping and had found one. It was a beautiful 379 Peter Built Semi with a custom royal blue and crimson red flame paint job. So I had bought the truck and brought it home. I live above a night club, so I wasn't going to get much sleep inside, so I slept in the truck's sleeper. Next day I'm getting ready to leave, when MY TRUCK, kidnaps me! I find out I had bought the LEADER of another race and slept INSIDE him. Little to say I was embarrassed. He tells me about their war and everything. I decided to help them.

'I meet the others and find out it was all Sam's fault, or so I like to say. Then head to my cousin's home to get the glasses. Many embarrassing moments later, Sector Seven shows up and kidnaps us. Soon enough we're saved by the bots and on the run again. Me, Sam and his crush; ended up staying with Optimus. The girl slips an falls; Sam then grabs her, he falls; I grab him and then we all fall. Luckily Bee speeds in and saves us, only we get captured again, but this time including Bee.

'I was pissed and fought back, but was only able to take out a handful of the agents before I was tazed till unconscious. The rest of my unit had stayed with the bots in the meantime. Soon enough we were taken into the S-7 HQ. There, we ran into Megys-Popcicle, an I find my Techno-wolves; that I consider my kids; were dead and with Sparks; who was just a few months old pup. I was devastated. But I finally met back up with the Army unit from Qatar, that also happened to have my father in it. Freed Bee and then taken to the All-Spark.

'The All-Spark had done something I will always be thankful for..." A Gentle smile appeared on Bonnie's face. Kea was curious on what brought this up. "What it do?" Turning to Kea, she stated. "She gave me back my kids_._"

Turning back to the road, she continued her story. "We met up with the bots in Mission city. Long Story short, we sprinted across the city, avoiding fire, with dear Megsy on our tail. Save a bot, ran up five flights of stairs, almost get sliced up by a helicopter tail propeller, not to mention that Megsy has a fetish for humans now and _generously _offered to give me the position _if _I gave him the cube. Safe to sat I declined. Then comes my favorite part, we jumped off the building and then ran for our lives, while Megsy an Optimus got into a huge ass fight to the death.

'Megsy did something and OP was on the ground telling us to put the cube in his chest. I took the cube from Sam and put it right in dear Megsy's chest! Fried his circuits good! An then it was clean up time and my unit was asked to join the soon to be named NEST. Then we're here now." Kea just stared at her. "What?" Shaking her head at the brunette. So they continued their drive in silence.

**NEST Base**

Everyone at base were in their usual retinue after the China Mission. All, but the Wolves. After Losing one of their own and their Alpha not there, they didn't quite know what to do.

Torin hasn't left Ratchets side. Kaleana has been at the target range since they came back, Jazz had left with Bee to get Sam and Robbie. Hero just didn't know what to do.

With nothing left to lose, he trotted back over to his room to check on his mate and other pup. Upon opening the door, Hero was tackled by his son, Fang. "Dad, dad! Guess what! Mom said I'm gonna have a little sister! I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" Laughing at his pup's excited tone said. "Oh? And how does she know it's a femme?" Fang grinned. "She went to see Ratchet for our energon, when he wanted to check up on her and he had found out it was a femme!" Hero pouted. "But I wanted to be here when it happened!" Hero began to spend what little time he could spare with his family.

**NEST Base, Rec-room **

Jazz had gone back to base. He couldn't believe that Sam would just drop them like that! With Bonnie not being there, Sam was the next best thing they had to solidifying their place on the hunk of rock. He shook his helm. Robbie had been talking with him as well. He was planing on retiring from the Wolves. Saying he couldn't handle any more killings. The fox had asked the saboteur to call him once she was back at base.

He had been play a game with Skidz and Mudflap when he got a call on his comm-link.

**.:Jazz! Come on Jazz, please answer me! This is a Code red!:. **

**.:I'm here Keala. Waz the word?:. **

**.:Somethings going down back at Sam's collage! He's freaking out and writing symbols that look like Cybertonain!:. **

**.:Alright lil mama. I'll tell the Boss Bot and we'll head down there.:.**

**.:Kay. I'm already at the air port heading there now. I'll Meet you guys there!:. **

The Femme then hung up. With an aggravated sigh, got up and headed to Optimus's Office. He knocked and then the Prime's baritone voice had stated. "Enter."

Opening the door, he saw a tired and worried bot. "Geez OP, when was the last time you had some recharge?" "Not for a while..." The Prime sighed as he leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nasal sensors. Trying to make the processor ache go away. Jazz sighed as well. "I'm sorry ta bring more bad news OP, But Keala had just commed me and said Sam had a mental breakdown at his school and was writing what she thought was similar to Cybertonain."

Optimus had an idea on what was happening, but didn't know how it occurred. Giving a nod to Jazz stated. "Let the rest of the team know. We'll be rolling out in less then an earth hour." Ass his lieutenant left to notify the group, decided to call Bonnie to notify her of the events at hand.

He used his comm to call her.

**.:Killain here, whats up?:. **

**.:Hello Bonnie, I trust your business had been uneventful?:.**

He heard her sigh. **.:Wish I could. Frenzy's twin, Rumble ended up attacking us. But he has been dealt with. Even if he left concerning and cryptic message for me...:. **

Optimus didn't like the sound of that. **.:What did he say?:. **

**.:He said** "Your species won't be in control of the planet for long. New and old darkness has come to rise. You are running out of time fleshing! Long Live the Decepticons!" **I have an idea on part of it, but the **_**new darkness**_**? Not a clue. What had been happening on your end of things Shuchou?:. **

It had been a while since she had called him that. It warmed his spark when ever she did. **.:Just trying to get through to your government that no matter what, we aren't going to share our weapons technology. Also that something is happening at Sam's collage. We're heading there now.:. **

**.:Alright, I'll meet you guys there! Let Bee know to give me a comm on my Dear Sammy's health will you?:. **

Optimus heard her pause. **.:Bonnie?:. **

**.:Be extra careful out there, kay ShuChou? I have a bad feeling and it's only gotten worse. Please for the love of Primus, watch your back. I don't know what I'd do if you...:. **She didn't finish, but he knew what she meant.

**.:I will Bonnie, I promise. You be cautious as well. You are one of the few things that keep me sane now.:.**

With that, they both hung up. Optimus rubbed his chest, the void like emptiness ached again with her not there. After the conversion he had just had, he made a personal goal. He'd tell her his feelings once she got back. He then got up to meet his team before they left for New Jersey.

**In a Motel somewhere in West Virginia**

Bonnie had gone for a small walk in a small forested park. They were almost to New Jersey. Sparks had flown them, half way across the states before he grew too tired. He wasn't used to flying with so much weight for so long.

She smiled. It had been almost a whole day since she had gotten the call from Optimus. It was twilight now as she walked through the park. She loved being a mother, but the eerie feeling that she had felt that morning, hadn't left and had only gotten worse. It felt close to a pain, like and echo of pain, but not quite. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the storm clouds were rolling in like a pack or ravenous wolves. Not wanting to get caught in the weather, began her trek back to the motel.

Suddenly, she felt a agonizing pain where her heart was. Like she had been stabbed. She gave a voiceless scream and fell to her knees. Her breathing was labored and a sheen of sweat covered her body. Never in her life had she ever felt that level of pain. She looked to her chest and saw that no blood pored from her wound and the skin was unmarred. Yet the pain was still there.

She quickly made her way towards the hotel and looked over Sparks. He was fine. And so was Nyx when suddenly Bonnie's cell phone rang.

Quickly picking it up, she answered. "Hello?"

**.:Bonnie? It Bee...:.**

"Bee what's going on? Is everything alright what about Sam and Robbie?"

**.:Sam's fine. Robbie has left the pack and Cons attacked the Collage for Sam.:.**

Something was wrong...Bee wasn't his usual happy self. "Bee...what aren't you telling me?"

**.:He-he's gone...:. **Bee's voice was thick an full of static.

Almost afraid of what he meant asked. "Whose gone...?"

**.:Optimus... he-he's dead...:.**

Time seemed to freeze for Bonnie. Her whole world seemed to turn gray and bleak. She whispered. "What...?" Her mind not completely comprehending what Bumblebee had told her.

**.:Megatron killed him... stabbed him in the back through the spark...:. **

Bonnie took a deep breath and said. "Okay... where are you and who is with you?"

**.:We're heading toward the Smithsonian Air Museum and we have: Me, Sam, Mudflap, Skidz, Jazz, Simmons, Mikeala and Sam's roommate Leo.:.**

Bonnie took a breath. "Bumblebee, I need you to make sure that once you reach the museum, that you don't go anywhere until we get there. "We'll be there in about 3 hours can you do that?"

**.:I can do that. Besides, Optimus made it an order that if he were to ever fall in battle, that you would be leader of the Autobots.:. **

Bonnie didn't know this, and closed her eyes. _'This couldn't get any-'_

**Don't even think about finishing that sentence!**

_'Fine I won't! But please! Leave me alone to mourn!' _Bonnie then felt the All-Spark sigh as she went back to her conversion with Bee.

**.:I just got word from Ratchet that Galloway is trying to Shut Down NEST. What do you want them to do?:.**

Bonnie let her mind go a mile a minute. "Have them on stand by and wait for further orders. Tell Mikeala to watch Sam till I get there and try to keep the twins from fighting."

**.:Got it. BumbleBee over and out.:.**

Bonnie slowly hung up and was quite. All that was going through her head was (He's dead, he's dead,he's dead,he's dead) Sparks had watched his grandmother and grew worried as her eyes seem to lose their shine and her skin pale.

He had gotten a message from BumbleBee telling him what had happened. Boss bot was offline, the bots were split into two groups, and NEST was in danger of being shut down. Lastly Optimus had secretly made Bonnie leader of the Autobots. Bee had also told him of his grandmother's orders. He was more worried about her mental health at that point an time then anything else. He waited for her to say something, but all she did was get up and walk towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She quietly stated. Looking out the window, he saw the rain was pouring down outside. "You sure?" Not quiet sure what to do at that point. She was about to say something when Nyx ran up to her with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't do something to make you mad, did I?" Bonnie's eyes grew large and she kneed down and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "No! My wonderful little sparkling, you didn't do anything wrong. Mommy's just a little sad right now. Why don't you and Sparks get some ice cream, while I go for a walk?" Nyx smiles and runs to Sparks yelling "ICE CREAM!" She stood back up and watched as Sparks was once again tackled by his tiny aunt.

Sparks had watched his grandmother walk out the door, but paused to give him and Nyx a smile, before walking out into the rain.

**Somewhere out in the rain**

Bonnie didn't know how long she walked in the rain, she couldn't feel the cold nor the rain pelting her bare arms. She was numb to the world, her everything was gone, there was no reason other than the few that were left. She knew that there was no other, her comrade, guardian, friend, and even if he didn't know it, spark-mate. There was no replacement for him.

The grief was already eating her alive. She had stopped in an alley way and began to cry against a wall as she pounded on the cold wet stoney surface, her grief grew suddenly and she lifted her head up towards the sky. "OPTIMUS!" As Bonnie screamed his name to the heavens in pure agony.

A sudden sharp pain hit her once more, dropping the young leader to her knees. It hit her again, making her fall onto all fours and began coughing. She suddenly tasted copper and spat out what was in her mouth. To her fear, it was blood. She was some how bleeding from the inside.

_'Mother? Whats wrong with me?' _Bonnie thought with a shaky tone.

**I'm not going to 'sugar coat it' as you humans say. But Child Of Man, My beautiful chosen vassal, are dying.**

_'Why? I felt fine till-' _

**Till your spark-mate had offlined. That is precisely why. When one spark-mate dies the other soon follows the other. I'm so sorry, little one. I never meant for you to feel such pain.**

_'I know you didn't. I knew long ago I wasn't meant to have a mate. _

**Why in the universe would you think that? **The All-Spark paused. **Does this have anything to do with why you adopted the sparkling?**

_'Yes...seeing how I'm dying, I might as well tell you. When I was a youngly I had been forced to interface, I was 16 at the time. I had become with spark from it and tried to run away. I didn't get far, when the gene donor Roy Jackson had caught up with me. He took a knife to my stomach. He twisted it and nearly killed me. The baby was gone, and any chance of me having another one was too. _

_'One of the few things I had wish for more than anything, to go through all the the pros and cons of pregnancy, was taken from me. Not only did it make me want kids to the point of building my own, to telling me that I will never have a mate.'_

The All-Spark couldn't comprehend what she was just told. Giving Bonnie a 'hug' she said. **I'm sorry My Little One, that you have had so much pain in your life.**

Bonnie ended up coughing up more blood, before exhausting her self out and falling asleep in the rain. The All-Spark wanted to do something for her, but didn't know what. After a few moments, she figured out what sh could do.

Making a connection to the Well, she looked for Optimus's spark. Once finding it she made him look like his holo-form and let him be out on the world of the living for a few moments.

**You only have a few minutes, three at best. **

Optimus gave a nod, and walked over to Bonnie's sleeping form. He kneels down to her and brushes the hair from her forehead an whispers. "I love you Bonnie, and I'm sorry it ended before it even began. I'll always be watching you... you'll make a fine leader for the Autobots. I'll meet you in the Well when it's your time."

Optimus then gently kisses her. Bonnie began to wake as he pulled away. She saw a faint form that looked like Optimus, but just as she was about to reach out and touch it, it disappeared. Giving a bitter laugh she looked up at the slowly clearing sky. The sun was coming up, bathing the sky in dawn's colors. _I must have been out all night. _She mused.

Getting up off the ground slowly, Bonnie took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

**What are you going to do now, Child of Man?**

_'I'm going to hunt down my mate's murder, not out o vengeance, but so I can die knowing my family is safe. I will not be able to rest knowing he could go after my family.'_

**Very well. But you must know that your time is growing short. You have two more days to live. The night of the second day, you'll end up breathing your last breath. **

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. _'Thank you...'_

**For what? I have done nothing the warrants your thanks. If anything, I deserve your scorn!**

_'For coming to Earth. If you had never come to our planet, I'd have never met the Autobots, Epps, Will, and Fig. I would never have gotten to know my mate. For that you have my eternal thanks. You should also choose a new vessel. Seeing as I'm going to die and all. Just because I die, doesn't mean that the rest of the Cybertonain race goes with me.'_

**Your too selfless, little one. But if it will make you happy, I will search for one. If I do not find a suitable one in time, I will turn back into The Cube. **

Bonnie gave a nod and made her way back to the motel room. As soon as she opened the door, Bonnie was tackled by a crying Nyx. Quickly pulling her daughter into her arms she rubbed the child's back to calm her down. "Shh... Shh... It's alright. I'm here." Sparks sighed. "She had woken up from a nightmare saying you were in trouble and that we had to save you."

Bonnie's own heart ached. There was no saving her from what was killing her. She'd have to spark bond with someone else and that was out of the question. She'd miss being able to to hold her daughter in her arms. Watch as she grew up. Messing with her pack, being with the bots and the other soldiers.

She just gave her daughter a comforting squeeze before they headed out. Kea walked in from the bathroom and said. "We can go through Micky D's for breakfast and then we should be able to get there maybe before noon." Okami gave a nod to her new recruit and looked back over to Sparks. "Any word from anyone?" "Nothing much, just that Keala has a pet Decepticon drone." Bonnie looked at his face and saw that he was completely serious. "Do I want to know how that happened?" "NO." She shook her head with a laugh and said. "Okay, I won't then." Turning to Kea she said. "You already to go?" Both Kea and Nyx gave a nod.

"Alright, Kea you are to protect Nyx at all times. Nyx you listen to her and Sparks, okay? Sparks, you are to make sure that the Cons don't find them. Am I clear?" Sparks saluted. "Crystal Sir."

"Lets pack up and roll out!" Bonnie announced. Sparks gave her a look and she just sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation.


End file.
